Wars of the Roses
by Kitsune-Amb
Summary: When the past life of the theif interfere with the present day life of Shuichi, deaths and deception occur; The deaths of Shuichi's closest friendsfamily.. begining with his mother. His live will forever change from a normal one, to one of great tragity..
1. Default Chapter

Wars of the Rosesp  
  
"Just ask for help if you need it."said Kate, sitting back into her chair, done with all of her social studies work. Amber turned from Kate and got back to her work, just about 1/4 of a page more to do.br  
  
"3 minutes."Mr.Williams, the social studies teacher announced. Amber's eyes widened, as wandered over to Kate who was boredly looking up at the cieling.br  
  
"Kate,"Amber reluctantly called over to her friend,"I.. I need help.."br  
  
Kate grinned, and gave her the answers, Amber realizing just how easy it was, and that she could have done it herself.br  
  
"That's the last time I do that.."said Amber quietly.  
  
"What? Ask for help?"Kate laughed,"You should do it more often. It makes me feel important."she joked, still grinning. The two laughed, waiting for a friend of theirs to gather her things.br  
  
"C'mon Kat!"Amber called, as Kat walked up to them and nodded.br  
  
"Go, I'll catch up."said Kat tonelessly. As the two, soon three, walked out into the hallway, many children ran off to recess. A boy their age walked passed them with a book in his hands; He had beautiful, long, red hair, which trailed behind him as he walked outside for recess.br  
  
"Who's that?"asked Amber.br  
  
"That's the new kid,"Kate replied,"What's up with you today? You're usually more in tact with the real world, Amb. You asked me for help today, somethings definately wrong with you. What happened to 'I don't want help, it makes me feel stupid'?" Amber opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out.br  
  
"I.. um, I'm going to introduce him, he seems lonely, you know?"she smiled,"Just for recess, and if he needs a little tour, I'll see you around after school."br  
  
"So.. you're gonna ditch us."said Kat simply.br  
  
"Well.. in a nice way, of course.."Amber grinned,"I'm not, I wouldn't ditch you guys, I'm just going to fill him in on some things. I was the new girl two times, I know how it is to be lonely. It feels awful, and he seems really nice."br  
  
"Fine."Kate pretended to be angry,"Go on." The three laughed, and said their farewells. Amber, after spending 5 good minutes of searching for the long haired red head, finally found him sitting by the wall, reading his book. She slowly and shyly walked over to him.br  
  
"Good book?"she asked him a bit more quietly than she expected. He nodded looking up.br  
  
"Yes, it is."said he,"I'm Shuichi Minamino, you?"br  
  
"B-wha-I-I'm Amber, nice to meet you."she stumbled over her words. iI'm more nervous than he is.. that's not supposed to happen../i He smiled.br  
  
"You too, sit down, will you?"he asked. She took a seat about 6 inches away from him.br  
  
"Where did you move from?"she asked him. He set down his book, and hesitated before speaking, looking forward instead of the usual 'eye to eye' when you converse with someone. Amber looked in the same direction; There was a rather short, gothic looking young man standing behind the schools barrier fence.br  
  
"A friend of yours? You can go speak to him if you'd like, I'll cover for you so you don't get caught."she told him. He turned his head to look at her, having the feeling she was joking.br  
  
"You're.. serious?"he asked her, staring right into her eyes. She nodded.br  
  
"I'll do it. You're new here, I'd like it if you were comfortable at this school. You know, right at home?"she smiled at him, standing up and lending him a hand. He shook his head, and stood up himself.br  
  
"Thank you."he thanked her, still very surprised. She waved to him as he walked over to Hiei, as he did the same. Amber walked over to Mr.Williams, the teacher on duty.br  
  
"Hey, Mr.Williams, we didn't have any homework last night, right?"Amber asked him, making him face the other direction where Shuichi was.brbr  
  
"So."Hiei eyed her,"Who's the girl?"br  
  
"She's helping me right now, it's against school rules to talk to people outside of the fence during school hours."said Shuichi, keeping an eye out for himself, and Hiei,"What are you here for?" Hiei smirked.br  
  
"I sensed Spirit Energy other than yours in this area. Didn't you, Kurama?"said Hiei calling Shuichi by his demon name, nodding towards two girls playing cards, Kate and Kat, and the young girl Kurama had just finished talking to.br  
  
"I haven't."Kurama put his hands in his pockets,"They seem normal enough to me."br  
  
"That's just because you're new. Get used to them. They seem easy enough to get close to."he smirked,"Well, get a move on, we really have no time." Kurama nodded sadly.br  
  
"I know.."he said, a hint of depression in his voice,"Bye." He waved, as the two walked away. The classes were already heading in, and not seeing Amber anywhere, he ran to get his book, but it wasn't there. His eyes widened.br  
  
"Where is it.."he said to himself. Mr. Williams walked up to him, and patted him lightly with his finger on Kurama's shoulder.br  
  
"Shuichi, I believe what you're looking for, is this?"he held up a book. Kurama's eyes grew wide, as Mr.Williams handed the book to him.br  
  
"You're very lucky that Amber gave me this book. We put these kind of items away for good."he sighed,"Well, off to class. Hope you know you both landed yourselves a detention." Kurama looked shocked.br  
  
"What? What did we do?"he asked as kindly as he could, despite how angry he was. Mr.Williams looked towards the fence.br  
  
"She tried covering up for you, and you went against school rules,"Mr.Williams heartily laughed,"I didn't expect that from her. From what she tells me you're a good student too. Ah well, this is what happens when children such as yourselves reach seventh grade, I guess.." He walked off, Kurama trailing behind him. After lunch was Gym, where Kurama met up with Amber, Kate, and Kat.br  
  
"Amber?"he asked. She turned around to greet him.br  
  
"Yes?"she asked somewhat less cheerfully then she was before recess.br  
  
"Sorry about the detent--"br  
  
"SIT!"Mr.Figg, the Gym teacher called. The four immediatly sat. Kurama glanced at the three girls. None of them talked. The ones known as Kat and Kate store up at Mr.Figg, while Amber stared at the ground. Trying to sense any energy coming from her, he squinted his eyes at her, until he saw a big leg in his face, which belonged to Mr.Figg. Kurama looked up, and sheepishly smiled.br  
  
"Hello."said Kurama nervously.br  
  
"Something more interesting than me? I suggest you listen to instructions and get your head out of the clouds, Shuichi."glared Mr.Figg. Kurama nodded.br  
  
"We'll play kickball outside, anyone who doesn't want to play that, can play wallball."he announced, as the children ran outside. Amber waited by the door for Kurama, while her two friends played wallball with the few who chose to.br  
  
"Are you okay?"she asked him once he met up with her,"He can be pretty hard on people, but don't worry."br  
  
"Thanks. I'm fine, though. I was trying to tell you before, sorry about the detention."he apologized to her sincerely. She shrugged.br  
  
"It's my first detention, but I guess everyone's had a first. You worried about it?"br  
  
"I have to go-- somewhere important.. after school."he told her,"I guess I'll have to be a little late." Amber nodded, as the two headed towards the wallball wall.br  
  
"Come on, Kate, throw it!"the kids shouted, and Kate obeyed. She threw the ball as hard as she could, making the unruley kids run a while back to try and catch it. A strong wind picked up, and the once sunny skies disappeared; It began to rain. Then pour. And finally, thunder.br  
  
"Man..,"Kate scratched her head,"I did all of this?" Kurama shook his head.br  
  
"Something else did."he whispered to Amber and Kate. Kat walked over holding herself.br  
  
"Damn.. it's cold.. and wet. Couldn't get much worse.."she squinted her eyes at Kurama, trying to see him through the thick fog and rain.br  
  
"It can. It can get a lot worse."said Kurama, now in a worried tone of voice. Amber looked up at him queerly.br  
  
"Shu...ichi?"she asked, as he quickly grabbed her and sprinted about 8 yards from their previous location. A loud roar could be heard.br  
  
"YOU JYNXED US, KAT! THANKS A LOT!"Kate shouted at her friend. Kat shook her head.br  
  
"If anything, it was you."She protested somewhat camly.br  
  
"Get over here! Run!"shouted Kurama. The two girls put their hands to their ears to hear better. Amber got up to get them, but Kurama held her back.br  
  
"THERE'S AN OCCULT BEAST BEHIND YOU!"Kurama shouted once more. Shouting had weakened the grip he had on Amber, therefore giving her the advantage. She ran out of his arms and grabbed her friends hands.br  
  
"There's a huge ogre behind you."she told them. The two turned around slowly, to find... 


	2. Wars of the Roses Chapter Two

Please not that '***' means the scene changes, and '~*~' is a vision, etc. Have a good read ^_^. Please review!  
  
***  
  
...that Amber was right. The three slowly backed up, Amber staying in front of her friends.  
  
"Go,"she whispered as loudly as she could,"Get to Shuichi, right now. You have no where else to run,"she pointed to her teacher and fellow students trying to open the locked doors to get inside the building.  
  
"Demon blood.. I smell it.."the beast hissed.  
  
"It's blind?"Amber blinked.  
  
***  
  
"Damn you Kurama, why do you have to attract so much attention!?"Hiei jumped over the fence to greet Kurama.  
  
"Hiei!"Kurama smiled. Kate looked up.  
  
"Your.. boyfriend?"she asked, clinging to him.  
  
"I'm straight, not that it's any of your business."Kurama snapped. Kate nodded and looked toward Amber still dodging the beasts attacks.  
  
"Hey! Help her!"Kate pointed, but Hiei meerly laughed. Kurama remained still.  
  
"She's tiring the thing out, I hope her plan doesn't back fire."said Kurama grinning,"Spirit awareness?" Hiei nodded.  
  
"That one, yes."Hiei store at the two fighting,"She won't last much longer,"He turned to Kurama,"She's a human, Kurama. A 13 year old human, who is trying to dodge a 500 year old occult beast's attacks? Even I have more sense than that.." Kat glared at the three of them.  
  
"If you three aren't going to do anything, then I will."she hissed at them, running towards her friend. But just as she began to run, she found herself back to where she started.  
  
"What the---!?"  
  
Hiei grinned.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Kurama will take care of the beast,"He nodded towards the beast, where Kurama could be found wrapping his Rose Whip around the beasts leg, then pulling it down to the ground, filling the area of a great odor and a loud "thump".  
  
***  
  
"You should have told me."said Kurama contently, offering a hand to help her off the ground. To dodge one of the many attacks thrown at her, she had had to jump, twirl, and land on the ground flat, where she remained until she reached for Kurama's hand.  
  
"Tell you what?"she stood up, looking around,"Where are Mr.Figg and the children? It doesn't feel like we're at the school anymore, there's a much wilder vibe here.." Kurama nodded.  
  
"You should have told me you had Spirit Awareness."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"You knew. Why else would you run up to that beast like that? It's 10 times the size you are, no human would risk fighting it."said Kurama truthfully, but Amber shook her head.  
  
"I may be a human, but I did it because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you, or your friend, or Kat or Kate got hurt, knowing I could have done something to prevent it."said she. Kurama slowly began to walk, staring at the ground, not blinking.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's as simple as this, Shuichi. You give me your life, and Shiori will get hers..,"a cold, raspy voice hissed.  
  
"I will,"said Kurama confidently, holding out his hand,"But first let her go, unharmed." The body of the raspy voice grinned slyly.  
  
"You didn't listen..."he whispered. Kurama's eyes grew, as his mother's body came into perspective. Her eyes were soft, and at the moment, she was unharmed.  
  
"Shuichi..."she tried to speak to her son.  
  
"Now, she shall pay for your disobedience!"the voice shouted maniacly.  
  
"NO!"Kurama ran up to his mother to try and save her, but it was too late.. a knife had been stabbed threw her back, and right into her heart. Kurama's eyes watered, as he saw his mother die before his very own eyes.  
  
"It's your fault, Shuichi.. she could have lived.."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama's eyes began to water. He was still walking. Amber put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shuichi, are you...? Come this way, come on."she drew him away from the other three, who were occuppied by the rather strange world they appeared in,"What's wrong? I'm sorry for what I said, I'm really sorry.." Kurama stopped walking once he had gotten to the edge of what seemed, a forest.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's mine."he lowered his voice to speak,"You're not the cause of the tears I shed, don't worry." He began to walk into the forest, but Amber took his hand, preventing him from going anywhere.  
  
"Let go."he pulled his hand back.  
  
"No, Shuichi. Whatever you think will heal you, is not in there."she said pulling him back to her lightly,"Let's go back, I just needed to let you cry a bit. To get whatever you keep inside you out. It's not good for you, you know."she spoke softly, walking back to where Hiei and the others were. Kurama nodded catching up.  
  
***  
  
Hiei store at Kat, smirking at her black clothing. She smirked back.  
  
"What are you looking at?"she asked him. He turned away.  
  
"Nothing,"he sighed, annoyed.  
  
"Hiei,"Kurama waved,"What brought us to the Makai?" Hiei shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that we have a mission, and protecting them isn't part of it. They definately won't survive here."Hiei muttered, just loud enough to Kurama to hear. He nodded.  
  
"We'll have to make camp then."he put his hands into his pockets.  
  
"GAH! KURAMA!"a shout came from the woods. His eyes widened as he stepped toward it, the four of his companions wanting to follow, but somehow restrained themselves. One step after another, Kurama could sense the power of the 'shout' 's body getting higher.. and higher.. and..  
  
***  
  
Please review, thank you ^.^! 


	3. Wars of the Roses Chapter Three

"Hey Kurama!"Yusuke glomped him,"Where've you been? You were supposed to be here a while ago." Kurama pointed to Amber, Kate, and Kat. Yusuke blinked, with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"I see. Well, come on."He welcomed them into the forest,"Get Hiei and your new lady companions. I've had all of this time, so I built a little tree house." Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Only you, Yusuke..."he sighed. Kate walked over first.  
  
"I'm Kate,"She held out a hand, and Yusuke shook it grinning.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi. Not very often I meet kind people here."he let go of her hand, it now swinging by his side. Kate lifted a brow.  
  
"You'll see just how nice I am later on, Yusuke."she grinned at him somewhat devilishly, heading into the woods. Amber and Kat quickly followed.  
  
"A truly odd pair of friends."said Hiei, now less than a foot away from Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"What? They seem to get along fairy well."Yusuke's eyes followed the three girls into the woods.  
  
"Kate, the one you just met, the shortest one, is one who speaks her mind, and is very bright. Amber, the taller one, is very quiet and bright. Kat, the tallest one.. is a personality I cannot identify at the time being."Hiei explained almost completely toneless, strangely enough in one breath.  
  
"Sounds a lot like us, Yusuke."Kurama put his left hand into his pocket,"Come on, don't want them to get lost now, do we?" Hiei and Yusuke nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Hey.. what's this?"Kate picked up a beautiful crystal box, just after they found and entered Yusuke's home,"It's beautiful.. so some boys ido/i have taste. Didn't know that."  
  
"That's a first."Kat joked. Kate threw a pillow at her, and as a reaction, Kat threw a pillow back.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!"the two screamed in unison.  
  
"No! Guys! Come on!"Amber shouted at them,"This isn't even our world!" Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then sit, while we hammer you with pillows."said Kate coolly.  
  
***  
  
"They obviously found your tree, Yusuke."Hiei smirked, almost grinning.  
  
"Barberic little snobs. That's all they seem to be, to me. Teenaged girls."Kurama walked towards the back of the house; Not intending on actually entering it.  
  
"Woah,"Yusuke followed him,"Where'd this attitude come from?" Kurama stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Watch, Yusuke. Your home will be trashed when you get up there."Kurama pointed to the feathers coming from his windows. He laughed.  
  
"They're having fun, Kurama,"He eyed his back,"What's happened to yo---"  
  
"Nothing, Yusuke. Mind your own business."he snapped,"I'm going to the back." Yusuke looked back at Hiei, hoping for an answer, but he meerly shrugged. With that, he walked off.  
  
"I have no clue where his sudden attitude came from. I guess moving could do it, then again, I wouldn't know."  
  
"Yeah, you didn't have much of a childhood."said Yusuke. Hiei shrugged his comment off, and sprinted to the foot of Yusuke's entrance to his home. As he opened the door, he became fully clothed with feathers. As soon as they hit his mouth, he spit them right back out. Amber sat on the couch, trying to read a book, while Kat and Kate remained guilty of tearing up Yusuke's home, with his very own pillows. Amber looked up from her book.  
  
"Where's Shuichi?"she asked concerned, now seeing Yusuke appear behind Hiei, his eyes widened at the shape his home was in.  
  
"Behind the tree, doing who knows what."Hiei muttered, still spitting out feathers from his mouth every other word. Amber nodded.  
  
"I'll go see him.."she grabbed her book, and headed out the door. Hiei and Yusuke politely moved out of her way.  
  
"Well, Yusuke, where are our rooms?"Kate demanded, her hands on her hips. Yusuke stared for a moment, but caught himself,"Ah, upstairs, first three doors on your left. There are six rooms here, each of us can have our own." Kate grinned.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
***  
  
"Shuichi?"she walked behind Yusuke's home, to find him sitting, staring down at the floor. His head rose.  
  
"Hello, Amber."he tried his best to greet her with a smile, being the gentleman he was.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, Kurama,"she said very softly, now sitting next to him,"I know who you are." Kurama blinked.  
  
"Oh, do you."he shot a glare at her. She nodded, a bit afraid of the hatred that she had just caused him towards her.  
  
"M-my.. my other side knows.. Youk---Um, since you wanted to stay out here, I thought I'd bring you this.."she handed him the book she had been reading, still afraid,"I.. hope to see you later." She stepped up from her current position, and walked to the front of the house, where she decided to stay. And where she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Is Shuichi always like this?"Kate threw something at Yusuke, which he caught. He nodded.  
  
"Yep."he threw it right back at her, and surprisingly, she caught it also. Kat stayed out of this.  
  
"What's the point of throwing that bottle around?"she asked the two of them,"Really. I'm going to bed. It's not worth staying out here." Kate shrugged. Hiei stood, up letting a yawn escape his body.  
  
"Me too."Hiei looked over at Kat who hadn't yet moved. The two sprinted to the stairs, and strangely, they met there.  
  
"Ladies first."he murmured. Kat paused and turned her head in his direction, but quickly picked up her previous pace, stepping into the first room she saw. Hiei stepped into the one directly across it.  
  
***  
  
Kurama got up, half way through the book, feeling guilty.  
  
"Knew.. who..,"he said to himself,"Youko?" He quickly ran over to the front of Yusuke's home, where he unexpectedly saw Amber sitting by the door, sound asleep. He had almost fallen over her.  
  
"There you are,"he had no trouble smiling now,"Sorry about before."  
  
She opened an eye, unnoticed by him. He quietly put her book on her lap, getting quite close to her face.  
  
"Kurama, come on, Kate and I want to get some sleep. I can't let you two stay out here in the cold."Yusuke opened the door to see him sitting a good foot away from her.  
  
"I'm going to stay out here."Kurama smiled at him,"Sorry about my attitude, Yusuke. I should be grateful for your hospitality." Yusuke waved a hand.  
  
"No problem Kurama, we all have our bad days,"He nodded towards Kate sleeping on the couch,"I guess today's one of my good ones. I guess you don't have good days, but good moments. Like.. this one." Kurama blinked confusedly.  
  
"What do you mean?"he asked him.  
  
"Don't tell me this girl isn't one of your liking, Kurama. I've matured, and I'm not ias/i stupid anymore. How long have you known her?"Yusuke seemed to gloat.  
  
"A couple days. Today is really the first day she talked to me."he admitted shrugging. Yusuke smirked.  
  
"And you haven't been stalking her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama stepped up.  
  
"Get some sleep, Yusuke. You certainly haven't changed."he glared at him.  
  
"Geez.. touchy touchy.."Yusuke mumbled to himself as he walked inside to cover Kate with blankets, then walking up to his own room. Kurama almost walked inside, but paused just as he opened the door.  
  
"Come on, you. I know your awake."said Kurama quietly. Everything remained still.  
  
"Hey! Dere dey are!"a strong male voice shouted. Animals scattered from the area. Kurama turned around and fell to the ground, shaking Amber.  
  
"Get up, please.."he whispered worriedly. She opened her eyes and moved silently to the side of the house, signalling for Kurama to follow. Once they both reached a safe destination under Yusuke's backyard table, they began to speak in low whispers. It was completely dark.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"Yes, and.. what did you mean by you knew me? You know Youko?"  
  
There was a short, and erie pause.  
  
"Not me, my other half does."said Amber, summoning a white rose which gave a dim light. Kurama stared at it, amazed.  
  
"Your friends, do they---"  
  
"No, they're full demons.. I'm only half."she answered his half-spoken question. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Kate.. she's more aquatic and magical. Not a demon, but not a human either. She didn't fight before because she figured you and Hiei were humans. Unlike some people in our school, she thinks before she acts."Amber explained.  
  
"She can't sense spiritual energy?"he asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, Kat and I can though. She's a fire demon,"Amber looked up at the house,"I think that's why she and Hiei get along so well."  
  
"You call that getting along?"Kurama laughed.  
  
"Yes, fire demons don't like to show affection, right?"Amber asked, unsure. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"They just need to get a little more knowing each other before any affection is shown,"Kurama took her hand and moved them both from the table. Not even a second after, the table had exploded.  
  
"They've found us, I see."Amber whispered, putting her rose into her shirt,"We need to get into the house and tell everyone!"  
  
"It's too risky, plus, Yusuke'll make sure nothing happens to anyone, especially Kate. Hiei's got Kat's back, nothing to worry about."Kurama assured her, whispering.  
  
"And what's Yusuke?"she asked, moving to the right side of the house, Kurama trailing behind.  
  
"A normal teenager, 1/4 demon, has a lot of spiritual energy."said Kurama simply,"Falls in love every 20 seconds, you know, one of those. I doubt it'll happen in this situation though."  
  
"Ah..,"she jumped, a spiral-like-asteroid, just skimming her arm, leaving no sleeve,"What the heck is that!?"  
  
"They're bombs! Come on! Run!"he pushed her behind a tree. She ran over to Yusuke's door, Kurama following.  
  
"Kate, get up.."she shook her rapidly,"Get.. up.. please.." Kate awoke.  
  
"What's---"  
  
"No questions, just come!"Amber grabbed her hand, and awoke Kat as well. When she got upstairs, Hiei had awoken also.  
  
"What's going on?"he asked.  
  
"Not now Hiei, I'll explain later,"said Amber, rushing down the stairs. Hiei grabbed her shoulder, forcing her backwards, Amber nearly falling down the stairs.  
  
"No, explain now,"he insisted,"Hell, it's danger that we are in, and we deserve to know!" Amber shook her head and ran down the stairs as fast as she could, only to be caught once again by Hiei.  
  
"There are things, and people trying to kill us out there! We need to run, happy?"she asked him. Hiei looked out the window, to see a group of demons sprinting towards Yusuke's home.  
  
"They've come."Yusuke darted down the stairs, passing everyone else. Kurama followed. Getting the hint, Hiei followed as well. The three girls remained on the stairs, exchanging looks. Amber went down first, only to be caught my Kurama going for the front door.  
  
"No, you're staying up there. Risking your death is not an option."Kurama put his hands on her shoulders,"Please, just go up there with Kate and Kat."  
  
"Kurama, I can fight, I can help you!"she embraced him. Kurama became still, overcome by the sudden warmth and relaxation.  
  
"That's what my mother said, and look at her now.."he mumbled, and said a little more shakily,"You're not going anywhere, promise me you'll stay up there.." Amber didn't let go of him. iHis mother.. she passed away.. but../i  
  
"Kurama!"Yusuke shouted,"I found a portal, those three are going back to the human world, where they'll be safe!" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Let me fight, please.."Amber hugged him tighter. Kurama held her close, and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's not my fault.."Kurama said to himself. The harsh voice came into the light. It was Kuronue.  
  
"It is, Kurama. You could have saved her, but you chose not to.. you chose to be selfish.."he swung his pendelum around his finger. Kurama shook his head, his eyes burning deeply with tears.  
  
"No..,"he began quietly, and then said more fiercly,"NO!"  
  
"Yes,"Kuronue laughed coldly, and came close to Kurama's face and spoke softly,"It is...!" He kicked Kurama to the ground, where he stayed.  
  
"Get up!"Kurnoue shouted at him, while Kurama remained still, staring at his dead mother; He loved her with all of his heart, with all of his soul. She cared for him when he was full in health, and when he was ill. She was there for him always, and now, he was not there when she needed him most..  
  
~*~  
  
"I won't make the same mistake twice,"Kurama whispered in her ear,"I've known you longer than you think. I've been watching you, making sure you and your friends were safe.. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.."  
  
"Wh--"  
  
"Hey! I'm not going to let you all have the fun!"Kat jumped from the stairs, only to be caught by Hiei.  
  
"You're not fighting, either."said Hiei sternly,"We'll meet you back in the human world,"almost throwing her into the portal, he managed to remember to say,"Oh, and stay alive."  
  
Kat lifted a brow.  
  
"No problem.."said Kat queerly, curious as to what he meant. Without another second to spare, he regretfully threw Kat into the portal, where she would land in her room. Kate noticed that she had not yet been discovered.  
  
"I'll just have to sneak around here and fight.."she thought to herself,"These people have no idea how much they need us right now.." She quickly tip toed back into her room, and walked over to her window carefully, forgetting to shut the door.  
  
"Crap.."she muttered to herself,"Ah well, I'll just leave it like that.."  
  
The boards creeked. Kate turned in every direction, but it was too dark to see anyone. Complete silence filled the room for a few seconds.  
  
The boards creeked once more.  
  
"Who's there!?  
  
***  
  
Please review, thank you ^.^! 


	4. Wars of the Roses Chapter Four

"It's me, silly, did you really think I'd let you stay up here?"Yusuke cupped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
  
"Not really."Kate admitted, her words muffled by Yusuke's rather large hand.  
  
"These guys, you can't fight them, alright? Despite how much you and you friends want to, I'm not going to let you."said Yusuke coolly.  
  
"That's what you think."Kate smirked, and then sighed,"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Really?"Yusuke uncupped his hand over her mouth, and backed away, his hands in his pockets, surprised.  
  
"No freaking way, Yusuke!"Kate grinned, sprinting out the door,"You guys can't beat all of those de---WOAH!"  
  
Kate ran right into the portal.  
  
***  
  
"Dammit, they caught you too, huh?"Kat muttered. Kate nodded.  
  
"I didn't know the portal was invisible. Yusuke must have transported it upstairs. I was so close.."she glared at the celing she had just fallen out of.  
  
"Yeah, watch, Amb's gonna fall from the celing next. Real soon, too."Kat lay down on her bed.  
  
***  
  
"One more to go."Yusuke jumped from the top of the stairs, landing flat on his feet. Amber stood in front of Yusuke, still.  
  
"Where's the portal?"she asked tonelessly, obviously not wanting to leave.  
  
"Ah.. upstairs.."Yusuke scratched the back of his head, pointing to where the portal was. Amber looked back at Kurama, and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Luck."said she before jumping into it, sensing where the large energy sorce was coming from.  
  
"That was easier than I thought."Yusuke grinned. Hiei burst through the wall just next to them.  
  
"HIEI!"the two exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You two just kept fooling around!"he complained,"Now, fight!"  
  
***  
  
"How'd they get you?"Kate asked, throwing a ball up.. and down.. up.. and down.  
  
"I kind of just walked into it.. hey, can we get to the library? They have old newspapers there, right?"Amber asked them. Kat nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they date all they way back to.. ah.. 1806 or something like that."she nodded. Amber grinned.  
  
"Good, I need to get there. Fast. I'll see you guys later, unless you want to come?"Amber asked them. Kat and Kate exchanged looks and shrugged.  
  
"Sure, but why do you want to go there? It's closed, its 2:00 in the morning...!"Kate protested.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to break in. This is important."  
  
"Oh, what happened to the goody goody?"Kat asked her.  
  
"It's for a friend, I need information on the past, and it may have occurred in the human world."Ambed spoke quietly. Kate put a hand on Amber's shoulder.  
  
"It's for your other half, isn't it."Kate spoke as if she already knew the answer,"It's for Kuronue." Amber turned away.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"What exactly do you need to find out, anyway?"Kat asked her curiously.  
  
"Can we please just go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because,"Kat pinned her in a corner. Amber looked around, and seeing no way out, she pulled out her white rose once again, and looked down upon it, bringing it very close to her face.  
  
"Good bye."she whispered, as she seemed to evaporate.  
  
"I should have known.. dammit."Kat punched the wall to her left.  
  
"What?"Kate blinked.  
  
"I have a feeling that this has something to do with our inew/i friends.. why else would Kuronue want her to do something like go to the library now? And why the newspapers?"Kat leaned into the wall, trying her best to come up with a logical explanation. Kate's eyes widened.  
  
"The newspapers, the past, Kat!"  
  
"What? Kuronue is from the Makai, not here. His past wouldn't be in any of the human newspapers."Kat rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you think the mosters are trying to do in the Makai? They're trying to come here, you know, take over for more space, warriors?"Kate spoke with her hands, very slowly, as to try and get it to Kat. Kat seemed rather irritated with this.  
  
"Shut up,"she smirked,"This world wouldn't occupy Kuronue. He wants the Demon World and the Makai. Not the human world.."  
  
"How would you know?"Kate put her hands to her hips.  
  
"I just do, its instinct."  
  
"Well my instinct says we wait for Yusuke."  
  
"And Hiei."Kat added.  
  
"Fine, we'll wait for ihim/i too."she reluctantly agreed. The celing seemed to open, and out came Yusuke, feet first, grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah!"he jumped down onto the floor, hands still up in the air due to the amount of pride he had in himself at the time,"I told you we could beat those damn things without you girls. But would you listen? No..."  
  
Kurama jumped down, Hiei just above him. Both jumped from the bed to the floor gracefully in unison. Hiei looked around the room with a queer look in his eyes.  
  
"Where's the other brat? There's Kat, brat one, and there isn't a brat two."Hiei pointed out.  
  
"They aren't brats."Yusuke and Kurama defended Kate and Amber. Hiei shrugged. Kate turned to the window to see Amber breaking one of the many windows of the Library. The Library was just a block away from the house they were in.  
  
"What's wrong Kate?"Yusuke asked, seeing where her gaze was leading too,"Miss the books?"  
  
Hiei walked over to the window, his arms crossed. Kat followed. Kurama chose to stay behind.  
  
"It seems as if the goody goody has gone bad,"Hiei muttered,"Did you both just let her go?"  
  
"She transported herself outside here, her rose has limits to where it takes her.. partly because her power comes from K-- since she's half demon."Kat almost slipped,"She's looking up past records. I don't know what she's looking for exactly though."  
  
Kurama now seemed interested.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who what?"Kat asked him.  
  
"Who does her power come from? She said she was only half demon. Like me.. well, human one side, and demon the other. Without another power source she's only human. Where does the power come from?"Kurama replied,"Who is it?"  
  
"No one."Kat walked towards her bedroom door, and quietly tiptoed down her stairs. Kurama quickly followed.  
  
"Who is it!?"he whispered urgently, grabbing her shoulders,"WHO?"  
  
Hiei ran up behind Kurama, and pushed both of his shoulder pressure points, forcing him to collapse into Kat's arms.  
  
"Are you hurt?"asked Hiei, picking up the fainted Kurama.  
  
"I'm fine."Kat replied brushing her sleeves. Hiei seemed to stare, but blinked out of it when he heard Kate's voice behind him.  
  
"Get moving."she told them. Kat nodded and led them out the door quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Come on..,"Kuronue's voice sounded in her head,"Hurry up, they're coming!"  
  
"I'm trying, Kuronue!"Amber replied, flipping through newspapers,"1832..."  
  
A sharp pain occurred in Amber's head, staying there for a little over a minute. She winced.  
  
"I said, hurry. iUp./i"Kurnoue urged her.  
  
"1809, right?"  
  
"...yes."said Kurnoue, separating from Amber, making her 2/3's weaker than she was previously. She grabbed the skin layer above her heart.  
  
"Why did you.. Kurnoue.."Amber asked through immense pain,"I thought.. you couldn't come out.."  
  
"Oh, I can.."he replied, blowing dust off of his hat,"Now, that is. Before I couldn't, but that doesn't matter now.. find it! Find the paper where it describes the near-sub-spirit world!"  
  
***  
  
"Where is it?"Hiei asked Kat,"How far away?"  
  
"That big building right there that says "Library" on it."Kat pointed sweatdropping,"We can climb through the window Amber already broke, come on!"she began to run, Hiei right along side her, leaving Kate and Yusuke behind.  
  
"Show offs!"Kate called after them, but they ignored the comment; They seemed to be racing.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about them,"Yusuke put his hands behind his head,"Their going to have to fight whatever's in there before we do, so just walk slowly and save energy.."  
  
"You are the laziest person I've ever seen."Kate smirked, pushing him to the ground. Yusuke blinked and got up, looking around, completely embarrassed.  
  
"No one saw that."  
  
"What, afraid someone saw a girl push you down? Hm?"  
  
***  
  
"Dammit, Hiei, Kurama's waking up,"Kat observed. Hiei looked down, and stopped just before the broken window. Kurama fell to the ground holding his head.  
  
"Hiei, why the---"  
  
"You were going to hurt Kat, for something that was not her fault, nor problem,"said Hiei simply. Kurama shot a glare at him.  
  
"I wasn't going to hurt her,"he protested,"I just needed to know where her power was coming from."  
  
"And why, because you want the power?"Kat asked him.  
  
"NO!"Kurama stood up, enraged,"Because she could be in a lot of trouble if her power source is Kuronue! I just needed to know if she'd be alright, is that a crime? Hm?" He looked into the building, beginning to climb through the broken window.  
  
"It.. it is Kuronue. He's been inside of her since the beginning of second grade."Kat admitted,"He's always helped her though."  
  
"He wanted to gain her trust, he's good at that,"Kurama spoke softly,"And now that she's matured, and he's gotten her where he wants her.. he'll go on his rein of terror, just as he nearly did about 100 years ago.."  
  
"And he needs her why?"Kat walked up behind Kurama, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped into the building.  
  
"He can use her as a shield, and as a lure. I'm the one he wants, well, mostly.. he'll go after Hiei and Yusuke if he can't get to me."Kurama began walking towards another door, Kat now jumping in, Hiei following, staying silent.  
  
"But.. why the hell would he want you?"she shook her head in confusion,"What have you done wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. He killed my..,"Kurama paused and turned his head as his eyes softened," my mother. She got in the middle."  
  
"Of iwhat/i!?"Kat asked for a second time.  
  
"It's none of your concern, go back---"  
  
"No,"she grabbed his shoulder once again, this time a bit more firmly,"She's my bfriend/b, Kurama, I think it bis/b my concern!" Kurama turned to her face, a single tear running down his face,"Kurama, I didn't.."  
  
"He wants Youko."  
  
"Youko?"  
  
"iMy/i other half. If he kills me, he'll get to Youko.. he put some kind of chemical into my blood so that would be able to happen.. Youko can separate from me, but he doesn't know that.. Kuronue can separate from Amber, and he probably already has. We can't talk right now, we have to go!"Kurama ran through isles of books, but Kat caught up with him.  
  
"No, Kurama, what's going to happen if he has, she won't die right?"Kat asked him quietly. Hiei turned Kat to him with a single hand. Kurama remained frozen.  
  
"Kuronue was able to escape your friend's body because of a single power. When the single power is strong enough, he'll absorb it. Kurama's mother died due to the certain power she had towards her son--"  
  
"Hiei, stop.. just come on! And where the hell are Yusuke and Kate!?"Kurama's face was burning with both fear and hate. Yusuke hopped through the window covered in dirt, Kate following close behind, nice and clean. Yusuke pointed to his left.  
  
"You haven't found her yet? She has sensable spiritual energy, you know."he nodded towards the left room. Kat, Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks of stupidity, and ran towards the door. It was locked.  
  
"Amb? You in there?"Kat asked through the door.  
  
"Kat?"a small voice asked weakly. Kurama summonded his rose whip, and slashed the doors hinges, allowing them to enter easily. Amber was against a corner, her white rose pricked of its petals.  
  
"No more power, means no more rose whip.. or rose."Kuronue laughed,"You just keep being selfish, Kurama, and I will keep killing off the ones you care about.." Amber tried her best to stand up.  
  
"He's not selfish,"she glared at him,"If anyone, you're the selfish one here." Yusuke felt a sudden pride.  
  
"With the acception of Yusuke."said Kate sternly. Kurama pulled Amber to him.  
  
"You don't.."he stared her down, preventing her from lying.  
  
"I.. I couldn't help it.."she admitted,"I'm sorry."  
  
"No.. no don't be sorry,"he hugged her. Kuronue put a hand on his hip and meery laughed.  
  
"She finds great pleasure in that hug.. love,"he continued to laugh,"My power."  
  
Kurnoue snapped, and as he did so, the floor collapsed, Kat, Hiei, Kate, and Yusuke falling through to the basement, Amber standing on a single tile, the only one other than Kurnoue's one tile that didn't fall. Her rose fell, too. Kurama clung to Amber.  
  
"I won't let go, you don't have to hold so tightly."Amber reassured him. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm not holding tightly for that reason."he whispered. Amber blushed. Kurnoue disappeared, his cold laugh filled the room.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh crap..."Yusuke rubbed his behind,"That's gonna leave a really big---"  
  
"Yusuke, could you mature a bit more, just for today, maybe?"Hiei glared at him,"No, I freaking order you to."  
  
"Geez, fine.."mumbled Yusuke.  
  
"Give Yusuke a break, Hiei, he's just trying to lighten the mood up!"Kate defended Yusuke. Hiei rolled his eyes, and helped Kat to her feet once he got to his.  
  
"Thanks."said Kat, Hiei nodded his head up and down at the slightest angle, substituting as a reply.  
  
"Well.. they want Youko.. so I really don't see why Kurama won't just give up Youko and go back to being a human.."Kate put her hands in her pockets,"It's not that bad being a human."  
  
Hiei shook his head.  
  
"We have a tornament. And to bring his mother back to life, we need to win. The prize is one wish, and Yusuke, Kuwabara and I have agreed to help him.. If Kurama loses his ability to fight demons, his mother shall remain forever in her grave."Hiei explained,"Kuronue is calling him selfish because he won't give up Youko's power.. Right now Amber is in a stage of a dramatic power loss, meaning she may in fact lose her life. If Youko is separated from Kurama, the same will happen to him.."  
  
"Oh.. so.. hey, how come we can't fight?"Kate asked, rising her voice,"We're not weak, y'know." iWho's this Kuwabara guy? Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later, no use asking../i  
  
"You're definately not as strong as Kurama."Hiei smirked,"Kat may be able to fight, but Kurama needs to be somewhere on the team for us to grant a wish specifically for him."  
  
"That sucks.."Kate looked up at the two single tiles in the sky,"If Amb dies.. Kuroune won't be living much longer." Kat nodded.  
  
"We'll kill his sorry a---"  
  
"Just wait and see what happens."Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Wait? There must be something we can do!"Kate protested.  
  
"Well there iisn't/i!"Hiei shot a cold glare at Kate. The four remained silent, staring upwards.  
  
***  
  
"Where's your rose?"asked Kurama. Amber pointed to the floor below them.  
  
"Don't even think of escaping, I'll find you.. you have to sleep sometime."Kuronue's voice continued to carry throughout the room. Instead, Kurama summoned his own rose.  
  
"Can you do it with my rose?"he telepathically communicated with her.  
  
"I.. think so.."she replied unsure of herself. Kurama transformed his rose whip back into a rose, and handed it to her. Amber looked down upon it, and held it close to her face, her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't, you won't get away...!"his voice became louder and more intense every word. Kuronue then became visible, just in front of Kurama and Amber,"YOU'LL STAY!"he shouted, as the two seemed to evaporate.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, where'd they go!?"Yusuke blinked,"They just left us here!"  
  
"No, you idiot! Come on, I bet I know where they are---"  
  
"And if their inot/i where you think they are?"Kate interrupted Hiei.  
  
"Then I guess we're all out of ideas. Now, come on!"Hiei urged them, running out the door. Kuroune growled in frustration.  
  
"I'll find them..,"he hissed,"I will.."  
  
***  
  
Kurama and Amber soon arrived at Kurama's very own house, inside his room. Amber collapsed onto his bed.  
  
"It took a lot of energy out of you, I see.."he helped her under his covers. She was panting hard, sweat streaming down her face. She nodded.  
  
"I'll go get my father,"he continued softly, already starting down the stairs,"He cand do more for you than I can."  
  
Kurama's father was sitting on the couch peacefully reading the newspaper, one leg over the other.  
  
"Dad?"asked Kurama,"I need a little help."  
  
"Oh, with what, Shuichi? School work? Getting Mr.Williams to forget about that detention?"his father replied, his newspaper now on his lap.  
  
"Dad, I'll explain la---"  
  
"No, Shuichi, you'll explain now."said his father sternly,"I understand you had an assistant, also."  
  
"She's---"  
  
"I'm not interested in the name, son, sit down. We need to have a talk."Kurama's father patted the seat next to him.  
  
"Dad, she's upstairs, she's hurt!"  
  
"Hurt? Wait, how did she get upstairs without me seeing her come through the door? And you! Where did you come from?"  
  
"Dad, please!"begged Kurama,"I promise I'll explain this all later, just help me with this!" Kurama's father blinked, and nodded.  
  
"You best keep your word, Shuichi."said he,"Where's the girl?"  
  
"Upstairs, in my room."Kurama repeated, leading his father upstairs and into his room. His father stepped in first, seeing the young girl under the covers, very pink.  
  
"What happened to her?"his father asked. Kurama remained silent.  
  
"Shu.. ichi?"Amber sat up slowly calling him by his human name because of his father's presence, still pink in the face,"Where are our friends?"  
  
"Don't worry about them right now, worry about yourself."Kurama sat next to her on his bed,"My dad's here now, he'll take care of you."  
  
"Oh, h-hello Mr.Minamino."she nodded, managing a smile. He smiled back, examining her for a minute or so.  
  
"Shuichi, I think she'll be fine.. she just needs to rest. Would you come here for a second?"Mr.Minamino stepped out of his room, Kurama quickly following.  
  
"What is it?"Kurama asked his father.  
  
"She's just lost a lot of energy."  
  
"A loss of energy can't make her face bright pink, dad, there's something else. Maybe, poison, a severe wound somewhere---"  
  
"Why must you think of the worst? Ever think that she's just embarrassed?"his father poked him in the chest accusingly. Kurama seemed confused.  
  
"About what?"he asked.  
  
"She's in byour/b room. Under byour/b covers. Where byou/b put her."he smiled,"I would have thought you'd figure it out earlier."  
  
"Oh.. that.."he turned from his father,"I.. I noticed."  
  
"Get back in there Shuichi. You're lucky I'm letting you have a young lady in your room, you two skipped detention, therefore, you're grounded. I had a talk with the girls mother, as well. She'll be wanting her home before the end of today."he turned on his heel, down the stairs. Kurama cursed under his breath. It was obvious his temper was rising each and every day. He walked back into his room, and plopped onto his bed, where Amber sat up staring at him, still pink.  
  
"I'm grounded."said Kurama tonelessly,"I can't go to the tornament.. My mother.. she'll---"  
  
"Sneak out, Kurama, I'll sneak out with you."Amber interrupted him. He looked up.  
  
"I can't,"he shook his head,"My mother's already passed away, me sneaking out will terrify him."  
  
"You go fight, and I'll pretend I'm you."Amber put her hand on his,"I can perform a spell using your rose to transform into you."  
  
"But.. how could you teleport, and how can you use magic without Kuronue?"he asked her.  
  
"These are things that Kate taught me, combined with the power of these roses."she smiled,"May I see your rose?" He nodded.  
  
"Sure. But come here, I need to tell you something.."  
  
"There's no one here Kurama, you can say it aloud."she reassured him.  
  
"No, I can't,"said Kurama softly,"I really need to whisper it to you.."  
  
***  
  
"What if they're not here, Hiei, what if you were wrong, what if---"  
  
"IF THEY'RE NOT HERE, THEY'RE DEAD!"Hiei shouted as loud as he could, fed up with Kate's paranoia.  
  
"...Gee, thanks."she smirked. Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Lighten up, Kate, they're most likely fine. The closest place she could have gone is Kurama's house, so they're probably in his room!"said Yusuke cheerfully,"Luckily Kurama's not a pervert."  
  
"Unlike someone I know."Kat muttered.  
  
"...hey."whined Yusuke,"Let's just see what those two are up to.."  
  
"Spying!?? Eavesdropping!? Yusuke, what kind of person are you!!?"Kate slapped him. Yusuke blinked, utterly confused.  
  
"Ah..,"he tried to think.  
  
"You're imy/i kind of person."she grinned. Yusuke seemed to blush.  
  
"Stop flirting, it's annoying."Kat complained. Hiei nodded.  
  
"It is."he agreed. When they arrived at Kurama's house, they stopped below his window.  
  
"So, who's going to check?"Yusuke asked them.  
  
"I will."said Kate. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"The window's a long way up. Need a boost?"Yusuke asked her sincerely. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope,"she leaped about 10 to 15 feet in the air; Hiei stared at her oddly.  
  
"What the..."he mumbled. Kat laughed at him. Kate grabbed on to the window ledge, and peeked into the room.  
  
***  
  
Amber came close to his face, just close enough for him to whisper something.  
  
"What is it?"she whispered to him.  
  
"Well.."he began, coming even closer, but instead of whispering to her a certain something, he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Well?"Kat asked,"What are they doing? Anything we can interrupt? Better yet, are they alive?"  
  
***  
  
Please review, thank you ^.^! 


	5. Wars of the Roses Chapter Five

I'm very sorry I didn't put this on the first page, but that's alright. You obviously care for this fanfiction if you've come this far ^_^. I thank you for that.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. They are (c) to Y. Togashi. However, I do own the characters: Amber, Kat, Kate, and Yen.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, they're alive alright.." Kate jumped down, amazingly landing on her feet, unharmed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kat. Kate stamped her one foot angrily.  
  
"I'm worried bsick/b about those two, and they're in there playing tonsil hockey!" she nearly shouted. Kat laughed at this, surprisingly Hiei and Yusuke did, also.  
  
"Maybe it's a 'Kuronue's out of my body' party and we missed it." Yusuke shrugged,"Sounds like they're having fun anyway."  
  
"Okay, off of that subject, really." said Kat,"We have more important things to do.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
A trash can fell over. Kurama's trash can.   
  
A young brunette appeared. Her hair was just above her shoulders, her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, with rather pale, peach skin. She wore a navy blue cloak along with a hood, which covered the top of her head and shadowed most of her face, making herself greatly resemble a mage.  
  
"Who are you?" Kat took a defensive position. The brunette bowed her head for forgiveness.  
  
"Please forgive me, Miss Kat." said she. Kat blinked, utterly confused.  
  
"Are you...?" Kat took a step forward, as Hiei stook a protective one as well,"Yen?" The girl nodded.  
  
"It is I." Yen smiled. Yusuke's face was bright red.  
  
"It is I..," he mocked her. Kate kicked him.  
  
"Shut up!" she mumbled, and then quickly greeted Yen with a smile,"He's just being himself. You'll see a lot of that."  
  
Yen laughed.  
  
"Hm, well, I see I'll have fun coming along with you then." she held out a hand for Kate to shake.  
  
"Of course." Kate shook Yen's hand, still smiling.  
  
"WHAT?" Hiei asked, enraged,"ANOTHER GIRL TO LOOK AFTER? I don't think so."  
  
"Hiei, I am well aware of the tornament and the purpose for your entering it," Yen fixed the garbage can she knocked over,"I just want to come along, to help, you know?"  
  
Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Why does everyone want to help? No. Abolutely no---"  
  
"Yes, of course you can come along, Yen. No harm in that." Kurama smiled, interrupting Hiei.  
  
"Hn. Stupid fox." muttered Hiei. Yusuke looked at his watch.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, still staring at his watch. Kat store at him with pity.  
  
"You should know, your the one who has the time on their rist." said she. Yusuke poked at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, but I think its broke.."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Kat asked. Yusuke looked up.  
  
"Because if it were the right time, that'd mean we only have about 3 minutes to get to the boat that takes us to the tornament.. remember when I said you guys were late coming here? Well, I meant it." Yusuke shrugged,"But it's wrong. Right?"  
  
"So that was the important place you had to go to.." thought Amber, just arriving, thinking back to when the two had first met. Kurama dared to look down upon his own watch, and Yusuke, for the first time in many, many years.. Yusuke was right.. they had three minutes. Why did he have to be right today?  
  
"RUN!" shouted Kurama,"It's only a short distance away, we should make it in time!"  
  
The five nodded, oddly enough in unison, and ran off down a slender alley way, supposedly a short cut, according to Kurama.  
  
"Are you sure this way is faster?" Yusuke asked, directly behind Kurama, panting. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Certain." he replied. Not looking, the kitsune tripped over a black cat, falling flat on his face. Amber helped him up, to discover that there now was a fork in their path; Which way they would go, was undecided, for Kurama and Amber, that is. Hiei, Kat, and Yen ran off to the left claiming that their way was faster, as Yusuke and Kate ran off to the right insisting that btheir/b way was the faster way. Kurama looked down at his watch.  
  
"1 minute and 43 seconds," said Kurama still panting,"We'll split up, you go left, I'll go right." Amber nodded, and the two were off.  
  
***  
  
As Kate and Yusuke were running, a torrent of black cats crossed their path, not allowing them to get to pass.  
  
"DAMN CATS!" Yusuke shouted at them,"GO EAT SOME MICE OR SOMETHING!"  
  
"We're not going to make it!" said Kate worriedly, attempting to jump over the cats, failing each time, getting more and more scratched each failure. Yusuke pointed ahead of him.  
  
"Yes we will!" he grinned,"We just have to jump."  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do this entire time!?" she snapped, lifting up her sleeve to show scratch and bite marks. Yusuke shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Alright, one big jump. You leaped 15 feet in the air before, you do the height, and I'll do the across thingy."  
  
"The width?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke jumped forward, as Kate leaped off the ground, ending in success. The two gave each other high fives, although wanting to do something more, but there was a time crisis that they had to deal with. As they turned to the ship, Amber, Hiei, Kat, and Yen had appeared also, waving their hands to urging them to run faster.  
  
"COME ON!" Kat shouted at them.  
  
"We're coming! We're coming!" Yusuke shouted back, stumbling over rather large rocks on the way. None the less, he and Kate finally got there.  
  
"Hey, where's the fox?" asked Hiei curiously,"Wasn't he with you?" He gestured his hand torward Amber.  
  
"He said to split up, he went right, and I went left."said Amber,"I hope he gets here soon.."  
  
"Yeah, and hope those damn cats don't come after him.." Yusuke shuddered,"Cats.. evil.."  
  
Yen walked over to Kate, rather slowly, and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"So Yusuke still has his little episodes?" asked Yen. Kate nodded grinning.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
***  
  
Kurama looked down at his watch. 30 seconds until the ship would leave. His eyes burned deeply with tears.  
  
"I..,"he store down at his hands, seconds racing by. His precious time was being wasted. He was undecided. If he were to run now, he wouldn't make it.. so why should he try? His mother's life was lost.. He had done all he could, she would never come back..  
  
***  
  
"20 seconds..," muttered Hiei,"He won't make it."  
  
"Don't doubt him."said Amber calmly,"He'll come." Amber put her hands into her pockets, and store up into the sky, trying her best to form a smile. iPlease.. Kurama.. don't make me a liar../i  
  
The ship's horn blew a warning; Yen rose her head, so that her neck was completely vertical, seeming to 'sniff' the air. She then rose her hand well above her head, creating what seemed to be a magical vortex just above her palm. Yusuke blinked, his eyes narrowing due to the bright magenta color that the vortex had created.  
  
"What is she doing?" Yusuke asked himself aloud.  
  
"She's summoning Kurama." Kat grinned,"One of the many spells I admire. The Spell of Summoning.."  
  
***  
  
Kurama sighed, and looked down upon his hands, which were now, somewhat florescent.  
  
"What is this?" he asked himself,"Of what magic...?"  
  
Almost immediatly, he appeared next to Yen, who's hand was still held high in the air. Amber smiled.  
  
"I knew you'd come." she hugged him. He returned her smile.  
  
"Yen?"he asked. Yen turned to him smiling, her face telling a story of its own, beyond the smile. The vortex in her palm disappeared, allowing Kurama to see her faded skin; Transporting a person takes a lot of energy out of someone; Anyone. Her pleasant smile could not hide that.  
  
"I'll need to rest." she spoke softly, or, to her, as loud as she possibly could at the moment. The ships horn blew once more.  
  
"Time to get on!" Yusuke grinned, forgetting that they needed their fourth and final team member.. Kuwabara.  
  
"Wait, Yusuke," Kurama put a hand on his shoulder,"We need to wait for Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke shook his head, and turned to Kurama, lifting his hand off of him.  
  
"No. You don't. I do. Get us a space up there. We're doing this tornament for you, Kurama," Yusuke nodded torwards the ship,"Get in there."  
  
The ship's horn blew once more, signalling that it'd be leaving in about 30 seconds. A large 'splash' could be heard beside the ship.  
  
"What was that?!" asked Amber, running over to the ripples in the water, seeing an orange-haired-male,"Who are you?" she offered a hand.  
  
"I'm the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara!" said he, once he stepped onto dry land. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Figures." muttered Hiei.  
  
"So.. this is Kuwabara?" Amber chuckled to herself. Kuwabara lifted a brow.  
  
"What have you been saying about me...!? Shorty! I iknow/i it was you!" he accused Hiei. Hiei's eye twitched at the nick name 'Shorty'.  
  
"Do me a favor and shut. Up." said Hiei tonelessly, his eye brow raising after each pause. Kuwabara stuck his nose high in the air.  
  
"Fine." said he proudly.  
  
"Show off.. Yusuke, your whole little generation of spiritual energetic people are show offs.." Kate sighed. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Ah well," Amber smiled,"I better get going, um.. Kurama, I don't believe I ever got to use your rose.." The two blushed.  
  
"Oh, right,"he handed it to her,"You sure you can handle it?"  
  
Amber nodded.  
  
"I'll be okay."she nodded, holding the rose close to her face, mumbling words not native to their present country.  
  
"Hey, what's she doing, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara curiously. Kate and Kat nodded.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." said they.  
  
"Well.. I was grounded because I skipped detention, and my father won't be able to handle my running away after my.. my mother passing away and all." Kurama explained,"So Amber offered to help me. I can now, in a way, be in both places." He smiled at her, and just as he did so, her eyes began to glow bright green, her hair grew inches longer, going from brunette, to red head. Her height also changed; She grew somewhat, but no more than an inch. Her new clothing resembled Kurama's greatly, the only difference being that the colors were inverted.  
  
"Good luck." Amber waved to him, walking back to his house. He waved back, walking onto the ship, with the rest of the group trailing behind him.  
  
***  
  
As Amber entered the house, she noticed that Mr.Minamino was no where to be found. She grinned.  
  
"Good. Now.. to get up to m-- er.. Kurama's room.." Amber thought to herself, climbing the stairs carefully, one by one, doing her best not to make any 'creeks' or 'noises'.  
  
When she entered the room, she became over whelmed by the fragrent smell. It was, a very clean, and beautiful smell.  
  
"A nice, clean room," Amber sighed, falling onto Kurama's bed.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Shuichi, it's your father, open up." said a strong, male voice; Certainly more stern and stiff than she remembered his voice as.  
  
"Maybe it's just my imagination.. I only heard his voice once, so I guess I'll just have to get used to it.." thought Amber, now walking up to the door. She paused.  
  
"What if it's Kuronue?," she continued to ponder, taking a graceful step backwards from the door, due to that fear,"I.. I must do this. Kurama trusts me with his family, and I must protect him. The very last part of family that he has.."  
  
Her hand slowly approached the door, half of her body wanting to open it, and the other half wanting to leave the door as it was. The knob began to turn from the other side, and she jerked her hand backwards. The door opened rather quickly, revealing a rather tall, shadowed figure.  
  
It was only Mr.Minamino.  
  
Amber opened the door fully, and greeted him with a smile of respect, assuming the polite Kurama she knew would do the same when his father walked into the room.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mr.Minamino asked, looking deeply concerned. She could now understand how protective Mr.Minamino was of his son, and why Kurama was so stubborn to leave. If not answering his door quick enough had gotten Mr.Minamino worried, Kurama leaving for a tornament that may mean risking his life, in a completely different world, would most likely give the poor man a heart attack.  
  
"Nothing, Mr-- Dad," she almost slipped,"Is something wrong?"  
  
Mr.Minamino nodded.  
  
"It has come to me, that you are often.. depressed." Mr.Minamino took a seat at Kurama's desk, where a book lay, the very same book Kurama was reading when the two first met. Amber became somewhat frightened of what was going to come out of Kurama's father next.  
  
"No, I'm very happy." Amber smiled, not allowing Mr.Minamino to speak. He frowned.  
  
"Don't lie, Shuichi, it isn't like you." he continued.  
  
"But I'm not lying, I'm very happy." Amber protested as respectively as she could, keeping a smile on her face. Mr.Minamino stood, his frown still present.  
  
"We're moving. Maybe that'll fix your depression.. we're moving to Japan," he told her, then, seeing her about to protest once more,"I don't want to hear it, Shuichi. We're moving, and that's that."  
  
He left the room silently, Amber's mouth felt quite dry.  
  
"He's.. he's moving.. half way across the world.. but.. why so far.." she walked over to his desk, picking up the book, and a white paper fell out,"What's this?"  
  
It had writing on it; Although very small, it was, indeed, in English.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I see we have cabins this time.."Hiei muttered, amused. Kuwabara walked up to them, an ice cream cone in each hand, licking them both at once.  
  
"Where are our cabin itickets?/i?" Kurama asked the now, very sticky, Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes widened, as he slapped himself on the side of the head.  
  
"So that's what I was supposed to get at the front of the ship.." Kuwabara scratched his head,"We can sleep outside, right?"  
  
Kurama heavily sighed.  
  
"Yes. We can." said Kurama, obviously irritated. It was nearly dusk, so the group had to find a spot on the boat to sleep. Quickly. Not all of the contestants had money, so the rest of the boat would be full in a matter of time. Kat pointed to the very front of the boat; A nice, open space. Hiei nodded.  
  
"That's a good spot.. even though we icould/i have had cabins." said Hiei, walking over to their new 'spot'. Kuwabara twitched.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TRUSTED ME!" Kuwabara flung his hands into the air, his ice cream landing on a couple of demons. Two, rather loud, roars could be heard from the background.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Kate screamed at him,"I don't even know you for a whole day and you already have me pissed off!"  
  
"Who threw that?" one of the demons roared, turning around, seeing Kuwabara with his hands held stupidly in the air. 


	6. Wars of the Roses Chapter Six

"YOU!" the second demon accused Kuwabara, shaking his index finger at him,"YOU'RE NOT GOIN'A LIVE VERY LONG!"  
  
Kuwabara straightened his posture.  
  
"Well well, boys.. er.. demons.. you're outnumbered, because my friends and I make up a team of---" he looked ahead of him, and there his 'group of friends' were; At the nice, open spot they had chosen to sleep at. They didn't intend on fighting his battles for him. Kuwabara's eyes watered.  
  
"Maybe now you'll act mature." muttered Hiei,"This should certainly teach you a lesson."  
  
Surprisingly, Kuwabara heard Hiei's remark. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Must you teach me lessons outside of school!? DAMN YOU SHORTY!" said Kuwabara, summoning his Spirit Sword,"Prepare to die!"  
  
The demons laughed at Kuwabara's ingorance, still scraping ice cream off of them.  
  
"Stop taking the words out of our mouth, ninjen!" said they, also summoning Spirit Swords. Kuwabara gulped.  
  
"Uh.. hey.. hey guys.. a lil' help here.." said he, as Kurama rose from his seat.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama summoned his most common attack, and slashed right through the first demon,"I suggest you leave my friend alone, before you meet the same fate as iyour/i friend."  
  
The demon nodded, sweating due to the fear Kurama caused him. He quickly fled to his spot on the boat, next to his group of other friends who soon grew afraid of the red head. Kuwabara's jaw dropped.  
  
"B.. but.."  
  
"Don't pick fights until we get to the tornament and we're actually entered, Kuwabara. Then you can have all of the fighting you want." said Kurama solemnly. He looked up into the sky, seeing many stars appear above them. The last horn blew, as the ship began to rock, then, after a couple rough seconds, it finally began to sail.  
  
"How long do you think we'll be on this thing?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. Kurama continued to stare up into the sky, completely ignoring Kuwabara,"Hey, Kurama, what's up with you?"  
  
"Hm?" Kurama blinked out of his 'daydream'.  
  
"You're not listening to me at all. Urameshi said you had some attitude when you were with him, Hiei and the girls," he sat on the edge of the boat,"Something's wrong."  
  
Kurama sat next to him, shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, really." he forced a smile,"I suppose it'll take us about a day to get there. This ship is rather fast."  
  
"Don't get off the subject." said Kuwabara,"I want to know."  
  
"Well, I don't want to tell you.." Kurama was now standing,"I'm getting to sleep. I suggest you do the same before you pick a fight with someone while we're sleeping."  
  
Kuwabara pouted.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kate was already sleeping, and it seemed that she had used Yusuke as a blanket instead of the one he had originally given her. But it wasn't a problem, Yusuke didn't seem to have any objection to her 'idea'. Kat was rested up against Hiei's arm, the two sound asleep, Hiei's hand rested upon both Kat, and his katana. Kuwabara shook his head, now sitting up against Hiei for warmth.  
  
"Only Hiei..,"Kuwabara lightly laughed, his eyes growing heavier and heavier with each exhale. Soon enough, both he and Yusuke had fallen asleep; A deep sleep. Kurama, however, could not get into one of those. Neither could Yen.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet, Kurama," said Yen,"Get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow."  
  
Kurama shook his head, looking depressedly down into the water.  
  
"I can last, thank you," he replied kindly,"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."  
  
"If I don't worry about you, I'll never forgive myself." admitted Yen,"I've known you as Youko, too, Kurama. You yourself as a human, I have to protect. I'm both your, and Kat's gardian."  
  
Kurama didn't look at her; He kept his eyes on the flowing water.  
  
"I don't need to be protected. The best person for you to worry about right now is yourself. These demons out here aren't exactly what you'd like to call.. polite." said Kurama. Yen laughed, hopping onto the ledge of the boat. Kurama, thinking she was about to lose her balance, offered a hand. Yen meerly smiled at him.  
  
"I have balance, Kurama. But..," she lifted his chin lightly with her index finger,"You don't."  
  
"I'm not the clumsiest person in the wo---"  
  
"Not," said Yen agressively, then lowing her voice down to its normal sweet alternive,"In that perspective. Your life, Kurama.. you've lost hope in all that you've tried to accomplish over the years.. 13 years old.. you've achieved a high level of maturity."  
  
Kurama looked away, his long hair catching the cool, crisp breeze. He remained silent.  
  
"Not only that," she continued, her finger still under his chin,"A high in romantic matters. I see you've taken after Youko."  
  
"How do you know this?" Kurama asked, doing his best to keep a steady eye on the water. Yen removed her finger from his chin.  
  
"Oh, I hung around him enough to know." Yen smiled, leaning over to see what was catching Kurama's gaze,"What is it that your staring at?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, his eyes softened.  
  
"Nothing, Yen." he replied quietly.  
  
"You will not see what you seek in the depths of the water, Kurama." spoke Yen wisely. Kurama's gaze intensified.  
  
"You have no knowledge of what I seek, Yen," Kurama glared into the water. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kuronue cannot touch the ones you love, care about.. he can only," Yen stepped forward, her form changing completely; For, the one sharing advice with Kurama was infact, not Yen at all.. it was, indeed, Kurnoue,"But I can, however.. hurt you, very much.."  
  
Kurama turned to Kuronue, and leaped across the boat, being careful not to step on anyone. Kuronue laughed heartily.  
  
"I promise you, I won't hurt you physically.. I'll leave the hurting for your dreams.. they seem to be affecting you a great deal already.. just because you don't show all of your hurt fully on the outside.."   
  
A deep pain occurred inside of Kurama's heart; He gripped his chest, praying that the pain would go away.  
  
"Doesn't mean everyone around you is fooled..," he continued,"Just hope your friends stay alive for tonight.. they won't be alive for long."  
  
With that, he snapped, and immediatly vanished. Kurama gripped the air.  
  
"No.. no one else will lose their lives because of me..," Kurama took out a sharp item that was dug deep in his pocket,"If I give up my life.. maybe.. all of this.. will turn out as, a dream.. and no one will die.. no one will get hurt.. all of this.. will be..,"he held the item up to his heart,"All of the pain will es---"  
  
"Kurama, what the ihell/i do you think you're doing!" Hiei grabbed Kurama's rist,"You really think that killing yourself will solve this? Your mother gave her ilife/i for you. You're going to make her sacrifice worthless?"  
  
"She didn't give her life for me! She got in the middle of this entire project, and she.. You have no clue what happened, so keep out of my business," Kurama glared at Hiei with a fierce eye,"Get away, Hiei, get back to sleep!"  
  
"I have no clue what happened because you don't itell/i anyone these things, Kurama. I thought you were smarter than that.. you as well as I know that keeping those things inside you tear you apart."  
  
Kurama remembered someone else had told him that same exact thing.. it was Amber.  
  
"No, Shuichi. Whatever you think will heal you, is not in there. Let's go back, I just needed to let you cry a bit. To get whatever you keep inside you out. It's not good for you, you know."  
  
It echoed in his head. He remembered.  
  
~*~  
  
"One..," Kuronue plucked a black rose,"Two.. Three.."  
  
Kurama remained confused.  
  
"What are you---?"  
  
"Your friends.. you don't have many that are close.. but I'll find them.. pain fades away.. but death of a loved one doesn't..," Kuronue laughed.  
  
"How would you know, you've never loved anyone!" Kurama protested,"You never will! Your heart is too dark and cold to be overcome by love!"  
  
Kuroune's pendelum stopped swinging around his finger; He caught it inside his hand.  
  
"First your mother, next is your dear old man, Kurama, who next? Your thoughts are wide open..," Kurnoue took out his rose once more,"One.. your mother.. two.. your old man.. and three..---  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM!" Kurama woke up, ungulfed in fear, drowning in his own sweat. Yusuke grabbed a hold of him as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hiei knocked you out last night to make you go to sleep, what happened?" Yusuke asked his friend quietly, a hint of deep worry in his voice,"Who'll never get who?"  
  
"N-no one, Yusuke," said Kurama,"Where's Yen?"  
  
"Oh, right over there," Yusuke pointed to the mage talking to Kate,"They're exchanging magic tips."  
  
"I best not interrupt them, then." Kurama sat up,"What time is it?"  
  
"Well into the afternoon, we'll be arriving in about an hour according to what you said yesterday." said Yusuke, his hand above his forehead, looking into the distance ahead of them. Kurama chuckled to himself.  
  
"So what I say iis/i getting through to you." Kurama smiled,"That's good to know."  
  
***  
  
Amber never went to sleep. She had been up thinking about what the white paper said. She repeated it in her head. She had accidentally memorized it because of the number of times she read it, disbelieving every word..  
  
"I need to get to Kurama..," she said aloud to herself,"This.. if this was in the book before, he wouldn't have left me here.. I think, atleast.."  
  
***  
  
The boat came to a sudden hault, sending Yusuke flying into the very front of it.  
  
"Dammit.." Yusuke muttered, holding his gut.  
  
"Shake it off, Yusuke," Kate helped him walk off the boat, the rest of the group trailing behind.  
  
"You say I was being framed, Kurama?" Yen conversed with Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei not too far ahead of them. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, Kuronue framed you.. what he said didn't make sense.. he killed my mother.. yet he said he couldn't hurt the ones I love and care for.. then.. in my vision, he said he was going to kill my father.. and..," his voice became very soft,"I have an idea of who's next."  
  
Yen nodded solemnly.  
  
"I suggest you get in contact with her. She's not a half demon anymore. She and your father are both humans now. They cannot protect themselves, let alone each other." explained Yen,"You must think of who comes first, though, Kurama. I believe he meant he cannot hurt them from the real world because he, also was weakened by separating from Amber, but he can hurt them through emotions and dreams.. he may have entered your mother's dream and..," Yen paused. Kurama nodded.  
  
"I understand," said Kurama, his voice barely above a whisper. Yen, acting as his mother, put a helpful arm around him.  
  
"Your mother was the closest person to you, so Kuronue killed her off so you'd give in. He'll keep killing until you finally break down, Kurama."  
  
"I know, when I said I understood, I wasn't lying." he looked at Yen with hurt eyes,"May I see them?"  
  
Yen smiled.  
  
"Of course you can, we just need to get registered, then I'll let you. Deal?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Deal."  
  
***  
  
A scream sounded throughout the house. It belonged to Mr.Minamino. Amber shot up.  
  
"Dad?" she ran to the door, opened it, and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow,"Dad!?" she repeated worriedly.  
  
She turned to the kitched; He wasn't there. She turned to the livingroom, then the bathroom; He wasn't there.  
  
"Where could he be..," she thought to herself, as an arm swung around her neck.  
  
"You're next, little one..," a cold, raspy voice hissed into her ear. It was Kuronue.  
  
***  
  
Everyone had caught up with each other; It was now up to Yusuke to sign the team up.  
  
"Yes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and.. ah.. Kurama." Yusuke gave the names for his team,"Yes, that's right, team Urameshi. I'm it's leader."  
  
Kate stood close to Yusuke, being that the 10 foot demons didn't look very friendly.  
  
"You done yet, Yusuke?" asked Kate, clinging to him. He turned his head to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm done. Come on, we're up first," he grinned.  
  
"How can he smile when he's practically risking his life...!? Ah well, it iis/i Yusuke I'm thinking about after all." she thought to herself, now smiling herself. Kat motioned her hand to the entrance to the ring.  
  
"I found it!" Kat pointed,"That was easier than I thought it would be."  
  
Yen winced.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kurama. Yen's eyes shook deeply with fear.  
  
"Your home is in danger, Kurama..," she whispered,"Your fathers life is lost, he's working on..," Yen collapsed into his arms. Kat took her from Kurama and began to shake her.  
  
"Who is it?!" Kat shook Yen worriedly,"Who!?"  
  
Yen looked up at her sadly.  
  
"Kurama, are you aware of the transportation spell.." Yen asked him weakly. He shook his head, unable to speak,"Kate shall take you to your home. You have no time to waste."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"See you, Yusuke." she quickly kissed him, then, took Kurama's hand, and chanted the Transportation Spell. Yusuke blushed, and held out a hand.  
  
"Wa---"  
  
They were gone.  
  
***  
  
Kurama quickly ran into the house, tears flowing down his face. Kate remained speechless, as she closed the door behind her. Everything looked neatly organized; Not a single thing out of place.  
  
"Kurama, this place.. didn't Yen say that.."  
  
"That my father was dead? Yes.. she wouldn't lie to me." Kurama stepped forward, and seeing no one downstairs, he ran upstairs, and knocked on his door. The door knob turned, and there she was; Amber, looking as if she was Kurama, just as she should be.  
  
"Hello, Kurama, I've missed you," she smiled at him, welcoming him into his clean room, nothing was touched, her voice toneless, her face pale,"Sit down, Kate, you look tired."  
  
"No, I'm not tired.. is something wrong? You look really pale, Amber." Kate almost put her hand to her face, but Amber backed away quickly.  
  
"Don't touch me." said she in the same toneless voice. Kate looked at her queerly. Kurama, however, store at her with his solemn emerald eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama shook his head, wrapping his arms around, who he thought was, Amber. He fell right through her, landing on the ground face first. He chose not to get up. To him, staying on the floor was better than living his life at the present time. Everyone expects perfection from him; In everything. Always straight A's in school, always being the best; Not his best, bthe/b best. If were to stay on the floor, he would have none of this to deal with. None of it. Not the loss of his mother, not the fact that everyone close to him would lose their life because of ihim/i, not the world around him.. Nothing. As Kurama turned to see Amber and Kate, Amber's figure seemed to evaporate; It was just a hollogram. His eyes widened as the world around him seemed to collapse. He wanted his life to end; He didn't want to live like this anymore.. any life beside his would be livable; Any. His room was wrecked now; There were blood stains on the carpet; His father lay dead right next to him. 


	7. Sneak Peek

Since I've been so mean as to make you all wait a very long time for this chapter, I'll give you a little sneak peek..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. However, I do own: Amber, Yen, Kate and Kat.  
  
***  
  
"YEAH! I WON!" Kuwabara pranced around the ring gleefully,"I WON! I WON! I WON!"  
  
"Stop showing off..," Yusuke turned his head to him,"Anyone could have beaten that guy."  
  
"Oh really?" Kuwabara stopped prancing, and ran right over to Yusuke, his face barely less than two inches away from him,"I hope you lose."  
  
"I assure you, I won't be the one to lose, Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked,"Go back to your prancing."  
  
And so he did.  
  
***  
  
I hope you're looking forward to reading chapter seven, all! See you! 


	8. Wars of the Roses Chapter Seven

Hello, all! Sorry for the great delay, I seem to have developed a writer's block over the past week. Please forgive me if this isn't my best chapter; And if you're wondering, I am keeping everyone "In character". Yes, even Kurama. He may seem a bit off, but how would you react if all of your loved ones were getting killed, and you believed it was your fault? Yes, I believe you would most likely act the same way, if you thought that making yourself.. erm.. pass away, would help.   
  
Well, enough of my rambling. Please review and tell me how well or badly I put together this chapter. Arigatou, to the people who do take the time.  
  
Disclaimer: Gah, can't forget this, now can I? Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are (c) to T. Togashi. All characters otherwise, are (c) to myself. Now.. get reading, will you?  
  
~*~  
  
"M.. my..," Kurama mouthed the words. Kate quickly ran over to him, and helped him up, a friendly arm around him.  
  
"Kurama.. don't---"  
  
"I knew this would happen, everyone close to me is dying because of me," Kurama choked on his tears,"I don't want to live anymore, take my life.. please.."  
  
He used Kate for balance; He was clinging to her.  
  
"Kurama I would never do such a thing.."  
  
"DO IT!" he ordered her, tears still streaming down his face; Piercing his soul. Kate shook her head, her eyes now full of tears.  
  
"I won't hurt you, Kurama, you're my friend.." Kate hugged him,"Kurama, you don't think.."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, as he ran into his father's room. Amber sat up against his father's bed, her head drooping torwards the ground. Kate and Kurama both ran torwards her.  
  
"Get to Yusuke, Kate, before you get hurt. He's gotten to everyone else," he whispered to her shakily,"You're next."  
  
"He obviously didn't keep his promise.. He lied.. So he'd think that they were protected.. He's never played the game like that.." he thought, his eyes still burning with tears.  
  
"No, wait, Kurama.. look..," Kate pointed to Amber's face; Her mouth was open; She was heavily breathing. Kurama lunged his body forward into a tight embrace between the two.  
  
"Kurama, she's still living, you don't want to kill her by hugging the life out of her." said Kate, resting a hand upon his shoulder. He nodded picking her up. A piece of a white paper fell from her hand.  
  
"What's this?" Kurama bent down to see what it was,"This.. my bookmark.. Amber.." He looked into her somewhat open eyes, which were surrounded by blood.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama.. I tried.. to defend it, and your father..," she tried her best to speak,"I failed.."  
  
"You didn't, come on, you're a mess," said Kate,"Kurama, I need to take us to the tornament."  
  
Kurama nodded sadly.  
  
"Let's get going, then." he couldn't smile. Kate's hand slowly approched Kurama's, as she muttered the Transportation Spell she had learned from Yen.  
  
When they arrived near the ring, the Urameshi team had just finished a round of "Rock, Paper, Sizzors", to see who would fight first. Kuwabara was up. Yusuke walked backwards, smiling, his hand's in his pockets, backing right into Kate.  
  
"Well excuse me, Yusuke," said Kate,"Back right into me, why don't you?"  
  
Yusuke turned around, having an annoyed expression, but as soon as his eyes met Kate's, his expression changed dramatically.  
  
"KATE!" Yusuke glomped her,"You're okay!"  
  
Kate lightly laughed.  
  
"Not now, Yusuke, concentrate on your friend's fight, alright?" she smiled at him, incrediably happy to see him, hugging him back. His eyes glowed with relief with the knowledge that she was alright. He was too thrilled to be saddened upon the thought that Kate didn't want to share a 'moment' with him. He had grown quite attatched to her. The same was with Kat and Hiei; Neither would quit talking to each other since they came to the ring, according to Yusuke.  
  
"That right?" asked Kate, amused.  
  
"I've never seen Hiei speak more in his entire life," Yusuke chuckled,"The little guy's in love."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama, who was looking down upon the severely wounded Amber. He was playing with her hair; Her blood-stained hair.  
  
"I didn't want to ask what happened before, he seemed too hurt," said Yusuke,"What happened?"  
  
Kate looked away from Yusuke, and began to explain everything to the best of her abilities.  
  
"Kuronue, I'm guessing, had gotten enough energy, and went after his father, then, Amber, and left assuming he killed both of them, instead of just one."  
  
"Hm," Yusuke pondered,"So he can hurt us in our dreams---"  
  
"Emotionally."  
  
"And outside of our dreams?"  
  
"Physically, yes." Kate nodded. Yen walked over, her short hair playing around her neck due to the wind created by the opening attack of Kuwabara's opponent; Zai, the Wind Sorcerer.  
  
"For the sake of Kurama, let's hope Kuwabara wins this match..," Yen muttered,"The poor boy. Only 7th grade and he's orphaned. His mother is killed, and his father lying dead right next to him.. and he believes this is all of this fault, that it is because of him that everyone he loves is dying.. And it is not."  
  
"It is, really," said Yusuke,"Why doesn't he just give up Youko?"  
  
"That, I am not aware of. But he wouldn't just let his very own mother and father bdie/b, Yusuke," said Yen harshly,"Look at him, he's in a deep state of depression right now; Part of his heart belongs to that young girl, the very same who is, at the present time, clinging to life. He'll end up killing himself for real if she passes away. We won't always be there to catch him when he's falling."  
  
"Kurama's smarter than that," Kate assured her,"I know. So does Yusuke."  
  
"Intelligence has nothing to do with what he feels right now. Jumping off a bridge would be considered the logical thing to do, if you asked him." said Yen quietly,"For now, we'll leave them at peace. Let's watch Kuwabara and hope he doesn't mess up."  
  
Yusuke and Kate nodded, as Kat and Hiei joined them.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him," Hiei suggested,"I'm an orphan myself."  
  
"I guess that would help," Yusuke seemed confused about the current situation,"Go ahead."  
  
Hiei nodded, and walked over to his friend. He sat down quietly, and began to speak; So silently, that only Kurama could possibly hear him. The rest of the group decided not to eavesdrop, just as each of them had secretly planned to.  
  
***  
  
"I'll beat you up!" Kuwabara declared proudly,"I'll let you go if you beg, right here and now!"  
  
"Don't get so cocky, I nearly blew you out the ring before. You really need to lower your self-esteem. Especially since you're such a weak little---"  
  
Kuwabara stomped his foot, silencing Zai. Zai smirked.  
  
"I see I'm offending you," said Zai,"Perfect.."  
  
Zai held up his hands, his left horizontal, and his right vertical. Slowly at first, and then more powerfully, he span clockwise, in that same position, creating a very powerful gust of wind; Kuwabara's position, however, was changing every 3 and a half seconds, trying to maintain his balance.  
  
"You won't last, ninjen," Zai roared,"I'll blow you away.. with this.. final.. ATTACK!"  
  
Zai released his attack, knocking Kuwabara right out of the ring. The referee held up her hand. Zai began to laugh at his victory.  
  
"So easy..," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Because Kuwabara is out of the ring, Zai wins the---"  
  
"Wait," said Yen, pointing to Kuwabara,"Begin the counting. Kuwabara isn't out of this match just yet."  
  
Lone and behold, there he was; His Spirit Sword summoned, and planted into the ground, with Kuwabara fighting to stay above it. Slowly, his Spirit Sword dug into the earth; Kuwabara was getting closer and closer to the ground.  
  
"Come on, Kuwabara!" Yusuke cupped his hands over his mouth,"Get back in the ring!"  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks, Urameshi!"  
  
"You are allowed to touch the floor, Kuwabara, you are aware of that, correct?" said Yen,"Or weren't you listening? Again?"  
  
Kuwabara's face sank.  
  
"No, I was listening. But touching the floor is.. is.." he tried his best to think,"Not manly."  
  
The referee shook her head shamefully.  
  
"No, infact, he isn't allowed to touch the ground.. I guess the rumours about you humans are right.. forgetful snobs.. Well, anyway," she continued,"On with the fight! As you know, 10 seconds out of the ring, even if you're not touching the ground, will be an automatic loss! One! Two! Three! Fo---"  
  
Kuwabara pushed his sword into the ground, still deeper, then, with his last bit of energy, he flung up into the air, landing on the very corner of the fighting ring; Luckily, he maintained his balance on the slender part. Using the logical part of his brain, he stepped forward.  
  
"You won't win," Kuwabara spit onto the ring. Zai laughed, his hand to his heart.  
  
"I'm sure!" he grinned, getting ready for his next attack. However, Kuwabara was ready for it.  
  
"You should be," a cocky grin spread across Kuwabara's face,"Your number one weakness is that you only have one kind of attack.. wind.. so.. I'll use this against you!"  
  
Kuwabara held his Spirit Sword horizontally, just as Zai fired his next attack; Kuwabara's sword had made the wind pass right through him, due to the aerodynamic effect Kuwabara had created. Yusuke jumped.  
  
"NICE!" he shouted against his will, Kate also seeming a bit surprised at Kuwabara's strategy. Hiei and Kurama remained by the wall; Still talking.  
  
***  
  
"You're awake, we know," said Kurama,"When will you learn to stop pretending?"  
  
Amber opened an eye suspiciously.  
  
"You were speaking in a different language, Kurama, I wasn't able to understand you. And, I wouldn't tell anyone what you said. I'm not a Kuwabara." said Amber defensively.  
  
"Thank god for that, I don't think we could handle two of those," said Hiei, chuckling to himself,"Not that we don't trust you, it's just that---"  
  
"Kurama?" Amber asked, looking up into the dazed kitsune's eyes,"Are you alright?"  
  
~*~  
  
He was in a house. Not his house, but someone's house.  
  
"Hello?" he called out into the distance. His echo answered him. He turned to what seemed to the be house's kitchen. There, he found 7 oddly shaped boxes; Coffins, of some sort. He stared at them curiously. Getting closer to them, names appeared. The first said "Shiori Minamino". As his hand approached the name, the box became translucent; Shiori's foiled body was now visible. Her soft eyes were covered with her innocent eye-lids; Her mouth was closed; She looked peaceful; Just as peaceful as she did when she was alive. Kurama's heart seemed to skip a beat, as his hand approached the next box with the same curiousity. The label read,"Kazuyu". His father. Despite what his mind was telling him, his body obviously had different plans. Going against the mind's wishes, his hand soon approached his father's name label. This box, also, became translucent; His father's body was just as Kurama had remembered it; The sight now, was still very gory. Kurama could feel tears coming on, but they never began to run down his cheeks. He soon formed a deep fear torwards the next box. He was truly, and utterly afraid to get any closer. By no, he was fully aware that this was only a vision; Like the ones he had had before. He felt weak. He had cried so many times; Never before had he cried so much. He'd always been able to keep them from coming. Always. But not now. Now, they would never cease.  
  
"A name appeared on the thrid box. It read,"Amber Tsuta". He tried his best not to get any closer to the box. He would cru no more. He wanted to feel strong again; Have a better sense of pride. His mother and father had always been there to tell him that he was strong; That everything was going to be okay, Maybe that's why he was bursting into tears every time he saw them like this?  
  
The third box gradually became transparent; His hand was no where near it, yet it had done it anyway. There was no body; Only a piece of white paper. It was ripped. Kurama recognized it. It was his bookmark.  
  
"The girl is next," an erie voice, one which Kurama could easily identify as Kuroune, read the paper, then, it spoke freely,"And she's already mine.."  
  
He woke up. He was in a dark room, under blankets, on a very comfortable mattress. Not forgetting the words Kuronue had spoken in his vision, or, dream, as it seemed, he scrambled out of bed. His foot had intertwined with his sheets, causing him to fall flat on his face from ontop of his bed. He ran to the door in front of him, as fast as his sheet-intertwined-legs would allow, only to be once again knocked down to the floor by Kat, who had obviously opened the wrong door at the wrong time.  
  
"Oh god! Kurama, what the hell are you doing down there!?" Kat lended a hand. He shook his head and got up himself.  
  
"Typical gentleman.." she muttered to herself. Kurama's eyes were full of panic and worry, Kat noticed, as he ran right passed her, and out into the hallway. As he ran down the stairs, and into the first room he saw, the kitchen, he grew pale. He recognized this kitchen. For, it was, the same kitchen he had seen in his dream... 


	9. Must Read

Phew.. I'm afraid some of you think that this fanfiction has been abandoned. It isn't! Not at all! I just haven't had the time to write lately, or post. I'm currently working on it, and will try to get it here before the end of the month (April). Thank you for reading ^_~  
  
~Amb 


	10. The Final Chapter

"No..," Kurama took hold of his hair; A hand came up behind him, resting upon his shoulder; He turned around swiftly, expecting Kurnoue to be there, haunting him now while he was awake. It was only Amber.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes watering.  
  
"Kurama?," she looked down worriedly at him,"What's wrong?"  
  
The warmth she provided from a tight, loving embrace pierced the fiery-haired demons heart; He remembered the warmth, from not only his mother, his father.. but from his longed sheets that lay upon his bed; Unmade.  
  
He slowly felt her her warmth disappear; He opened his eyes and looked up at her; Her structure was slowly becoming translucent, as was the rest of his surroundings.  
  
"Wh.. what's happening..," he stood up, expecting an answer from someone; Anyone..  
  
"Shuichi..," Shiori shook him,"Shuichi, you'll be late..," she continued to try and wake him, in that sweet voice of hers.  
  
The boy shook rapidly, still experiencing some sort of 'dream'. When the upper half of his body, shot up, his eyes opened; He saw his mother's face.. his living mother's face. He looked around the room; No blood; Everything was.. normal.  
  
"Shuichi? Are you okay, dear?," she put a hand to her son's forehead,"You seem warm.."  
  
He smiled, and hugged her quickly, whispering,"I'm fine.. just.. just fine.."  
  
She returned an ever-common smile, and told her son of the time; It wasn't pleasing. He had about ten minutes to get to school. Racing for time, he ran, his fiery-red hair gently blowing to the back of his body. He had caught up with Yusuke, both running into Homeroom, to find that the first class they had was History, for a reason unknown to the students. As the two walked in, the first words they heard..  
  
"Just ask for help if you need it." said Kate, sitting back into her chair, done with all of her social studies work. Amber turned from Kate and got back to her work, just about 1/4 of a page more to do..  
  
I know, sucky ending.. (Please, no flames..) I had writers block, and I'm very sorry for it.. but I had to end this, it was eating me away.. I hope it you all made it to the end XD. The moral of this? Well.. I guess you can say.. Everyone deserves a second chance in life.. mistakes happen, and sometimes.. you get the chance to alter it, to make things better.. learn from your mistakes, and make the ever present future, better than the past. 


End file.
